


Family Ties For The 'Lantean Pack.

by Debi_C



Series: Dog Days In Pegasus Galaxy [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dogs, Future Fic, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Retired Jack O'Neill, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on a new planet that has intelligent dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal trading trip. John, Rodney and Ronon were the team on deck as Tey'la had to deal some situation involving the Athosians. To round out the normal four Carson had decided to step in and check on the health status of the people they were dealing with. It was so relaxed John had brought Joe and Bob, the two young male genetically enhanced dogs. 

They were accepted quickly and the two canines were apparently rock stars with the indigenous peoples. They were tall dark skinned people in gorgeous costumes and a very organized social structure. They also considered their little tan and white dogs sacred. The spotted dogs ran around unimpeded and were apparently quite intelligent. Though they couldn't talk they could make their wants and needs known through body language and voice signals. And the dogs were very enamored with the Atlantian Pack. Several of the little females were definitely giving the two brothers come hither looks.

“Maybe you should give them the 'birds and the bees' talk, Carson.” John suggested with a humorous glint in his eye.

Rodney looked at him in disgust. “Why not.” he looked sidewise at his commander. “Capt Kirk and his pet, Astro the wonder dog. He doesn't have to be like you, you know.”

Sheppard shook his head at the scientist. “Look, they're both good looking guys and very smart. It's only a matter of time until they find girls, especially since their chances back home are slim and none right now.”

McKay made a face at him. “I don't think Carson is carrying any doggie condoms in his little magic bag. And there's no telling if there's any canine STDs in the females here.”

Dr Beckett sighed. “I'm afraid you're both correct in your assumptions.” He nodded his head towards Joe running and playing with a pretty little golden bitch. “They do apparently want to have their way with our boys. I can always treat the aftermath, but I dinna have any preventative prophylactics. “

Ronon walked up to the group and Joe took the time to trot over to his friend John. A little girl dog followed. 

“What's up?” Sheppard asked him.

The big man smiled at all his friends. “Good. Everyone's happy and willing to share their bounty for some equally valuable and easily attainable by us, items.” John returned his grin. “And your boy has a girlfriend.”

At the look from the humans, Joe said proudly. “Her name Flower.”

“Really.” Ronon commented dryly. “How can you tell?”

Joe looked surprised. “She tell me.”

“Oh.” Carson asked. “So you speak her language?”

“Yes. Easy.” Joe assured them. “We talk. She want pups.”

“Uh, she does?” John looked around at his companions and then down at the little pair. “Can she do that?”

The two looked up at the tall human with happy expressions. “Yes, grown bitch, four litters no problems.”

Carson knelt down to face them. “First off, is she mated? Does she have a dog who loves her? Or maybe a human who would care about her like I care about Joy?”

Joe turned to look at his lady friend and she ducked her head. Looking back at the physician he thought a moment then spoke. “She have Boss. She say he not know.”

Sheppard glared down at his little pal. “You always have to ask that. It could cause problems for us later. Where does her Boss live?”

The little female looked up at him and John could have sworn she batted her eyes at him. Joe glanced back and forth between his lady love and his friend. “Can ask?”

John sighed between his teeth then frowned. “I suppose I could meet him. But if it doesn't feel right I won't ask.” He looked at the doctor, “Carson, what do you think? Is it safe for her?”

Carson appeared surprised he was asked for input. “She appears to be large enough, and er, ah, healthy. I can understand the lad's interest. But the lass isn't ready for a male, at least not that I can see.”

The little girl dog barked at them. Joe appeared to laugh with her then turned to John. “Not now. Later. When ready. She no ready.”

“Will you want to stay here with her?” John was trying to understand but the be-smitten Joe was no help.

“No! Just for pups. Not enough males here. Not good for dogs. So they like us.”

“Okay, lets go and see her Boss and ask what he thinks about this.” John was getting frustrated. He was having trouble with the whole concept of interplanetary doggy love. 

John, Rodney and Joe followed Flower back to her home which turned out to be a large imposing granite building. As they entered the building, John grinned at the other man. “I feel like a father going to see a school principal.”

“Well, I can see where your father would have had to do this a time or two.” Rodney commented with a grin at John's discomfort. 

“No, he never had to...well, at least not to ask permission for me to do this.” John chuckled at memories. “Usually it was to ask what he owed financially.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob finds something exciting.

Ronan and Carson were waiting in an open air cafe having a drink. Bob, the brown dog came running through the crowd dodging feet and wagons full of produce. He was dancing in excitement when he reached his two human friends. “RONON, RONON, CARSON!! PUPPIES!

Ronan literally picked the little dog up to calm him to where they could understand him. “Calm down, what's wrong.”

Carson began to look at the young dog carefully. “Easy lad, are ya hurt?”

“NONONO! Puppies!”

The doctor grasped Bob's head and literally turned the animal to face him. “What are ya saying?”

Bob, firmly held by his special friend, finally took a breath and answered. “I found puppies.”

“So?” Ronan asked. “So what?”

“Puppies need us.”

“Why? Why do the puppies need us?” Carson asked, checking his eyes and his heartbeat. 

“No Mama. Bad Boss. Need help.” 

“Ah, so the pups' Mama is gone...”

“Dead.” Bob prompted. “Pups....”

“Need help. Yes, we understand. But what can we do?” Ronan answered his pup. “We don't have a Mama now. Everyone's weaned.”

“Still Mama. Faith good Mama.”

“But, these pups, they're not like you.” Carson said gently. “They're just dogs. They canna talk or think like you.”

Ronon shifted Bob to a more comfortable hold. “Flower seemed pretty smart.”

“But none the less, they just don't have the gift.”

“Puppies need help. They die.” Bob insisted.

Ronon put the little dog down on the ground. The little dog looked anxiously at his large friend who looked at Carson.“Let's go see the pups and talk to their Boss.” He shrugged at the doctor. “Can't hurt.”

Bob excitedly led the two men to a small table deep in the bazaar. A poorly dressed, sad looking man was sitting behind several pieces of wood held up by some mud bricks. A basket sat atop the construction holding two very tiny puppies. As soon as the owner saw them coming he leaped to his feet. “Ah. Ah. There you are, my lords. You're amazing animal spoke to me. He actually spoke to me! He asked about the babies of my poor darling who died last night.” The man spread his hands. They were shaking in excitement. “I did not know such things existed. How wonderful.”

Carson bent over the basket and looked at the tiny creatures. “They're very weak. When was the last they were fed?”

“No, my lords. I have no milk. If I even had a nursing wife, I would feed them but alas I do not.” he looked suitably distraught for the occurrence. “Lords, would you take these children of my poor house so that they may live?”

“How much do you want for both of them?” Ronon asked bending over to look at the puppies. They were the size of his thumbs. 

“Nothing, my Lords. I ask nothing for them except a chance for life.” He looked at them hopefully. “Their mother was the blossom of my simple home. She was very sweet and loving as befitted her bloodline. But I could not save her. I spent my monies on a healer but he failed us.”

“Was she the same as this dog?” Carson asked. "Was she like him?” pointing at Bob.

“She was most perfect, a golden glow in my heart. She was a delicate flower in the desert. I only wish to find a good home for her children as I cannot raise them.” The man answered with heartfelt emotion.

Ronon looked down into the basket. “They're awfully small.”

“They're verra young.” Carson agreed. “They do need nursing.” He paused, obviously thinking. “So if we took them what would you want in return?”

“Only that they be well cared for.” the man insisted. “But if you would like to give me something, well, I am a poor man Lords.”

Ronon nodded. He reached into his pouch and pulled out two gold coins. “Here. For your trouble with them. Give me a bill of sale for them.”

The man appeared surprised but dug a piece of parchment out of his pocket and wrote something on it. “Thank you, Lord.”

Ronon took the note, read it and nodded satisfied. “We'll take them back with us. We'll do our best.”

“Thank you Lords.” the man bowed and started to break down his small table to leave.

“Wait, is that all you had?” Carson asked.

“Aye my Lord. I only searched for a home for the little blessings. Thank you so much.”

“Well, alright now.” the doctor picked up the basket, then stopped at the man's look. “Uh, how much for the basket?” 

“Ten golden coins my Lord.” he shrugged. “It is a great and wonderful basket.”

Carson looked up at Ronan, eyes laughing. “Yes, indeed it is a wondrous basket. But can you replace it for that price?”

The man looked at him with a sad expression. “The basket, yes. But the blessings are irreplaceable.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Rodney and Joe meet Flower's family.

Flower led the three 'Lantians into the richer part of the city. They soon arrived at a large imposing residence and she indicated that this was her home. They knocked on he door and after a few minutes, a servant answered. The young, bronze skinned man looked at the group with surprise. He was wearing a spotless white loincloth with a cleanly shaven head and face and a forbidding expression. But when he saw Flower was in the front of the group, he stood aside and allowed her to lead the male dog and two men into the open and airy house. There were few walls, mostly large pillars with long sheets of silken material that served as room dividers. John, Rodney and Joe continued to follow the little female dog as she led their group deeper into the home.

Finally they entered a large room decorated with a few golden chairs and a large low table. An older man, also the same bronze color but with a longer kilt of a white linen, stood up to greet them. “Good day Young Lords, how may I welcome you?”

John stepped forward. “Good day, Sir. My name is John Sheppard. My people sent us to trade for foods and other items. This is my trading partner, Rodney McKay and my dog Joe” He indicated the little dog. “While in the market we approached by this little lady and were brought here. She wants, well, she wants my dog here for a mate. I told them we had to ask you and get your approval.”

“Flower is this true?” The man looked at the little girl dog. She whined in response. He shook his head. “I am sorry for the impolite advance. I am Lord Tactell. She is my favorite of the group that I am blessed with and thus spoiled. But she is not ready to mate.” He looked at Joe with an approving eye. “He is a handsome male.” Then back up at John. “Is he for sale?”

John was a little surprised at that. “No, no, he's not for sale.” 

Joe looked up at the nobleman in confusion. “What sale?”

The Lord Tactell was almost shocked off his feet. “He speaks! The dog speaks?”

“Yes.” John helped steady the man to the large chair in the room. “This dog and his family do talk and are very intelligent.” Rodney bent beside him to check his condition. A female servant ran in with a glass of liquid for her lord and began fanning the man with a large leaf.

Flower barked enthusiastically.

“It is so surprising to hear this wonderful thing!” The man looked at Joe. “What magic is this?”

McKay stepped back to let the servant tend his lord. “It's not magic. These dogs were bred especially for intelligence and many other gifts. One of which is speaking.”

Joe wagged his tail and sat down in front of the men. “I smart boy. Good boy. Like Flower. But what sale?”

John looked at him and shook his head. “It means that he could give me gold or jewels and I would leave you here with him forever. But I will never do that. It's wrong to sell smart people.”

Joe looked a bit confused. “Not go back 'Lantis? Never? No. Must go back to pack.”

Rodney bent down and stroked the little male. “No worries boy. Not happening.”

The man nodded in understanding. “I could never sell my Flower. So, how could this mating occur?”

John turned and knelt down next to Joe, then turned to face Lord Tactell. “We are friends with the Athosians. They sent us here to trade with at the market. We had great success there. We will return again. If you tell us when Flower is uh, receiving a mate, we can bring Joe back.” He shook his head. “Unfortunately we have only a few female dogs. This would help our males and it could help your dogs' genetically. That is, if you would be interested.”

“Then Flower's children would talk?”

“Maybe, though its not certain.” Rodney interjected. “But your girl is very smart herself so its possible.”

The lord nodded. “You said Athosians. Do you know Tey'la Emmagen?”

“Yes, she's a very good friend.”

“Then I will call for her to bring you and your great dog.” He looked at Joe. “But you will not sell?”

“No, we don't sell crew members.”

The man smiled. “Indeed. We do not sell our dogs either. They are blessings to us.”

The original servant came back into the room. “Lords, there are two men and another dog at the front door. They are very excited and wish to speak to these people”

Taking their leave, John and Rodney hurried out of the house. They could see Ronan, Carson and Bob waiting and talking among themselves. They were holding a basket. When they saw their commander, the Satedan called out to him. 

“Sheppard, we need to leave now!”

Little Bob added to his demand. “We have puppies. Puppies need Mama.”

John ran over, looked at his friends then into the basket, pushing a rag away and uncovering the tiny babies. “Where did you get them?”

Ronon shrugged. “A guy. He said his dog died and these pups were too young for him to raise. So, we bought them.”

Carson was looking nervous. “Colonel, we need to get these wee ones back to Atlantis so I can get some nourishment in them.” He glanced down into the woven basket. “And maybe Faith can help us with them otherwise.”

Lord Tactell had followed them out into the front walk. “Did you buy the puppies? We do not sell our dogs.” He seemed angry.

Ronon looked at the man and immediately caught on. “No. I bought the basket to carry them in but he gave us the dogs.”

“That is good.” the official smiled. “It is a good basket. Enjoy it well.”

Flower barked and Joe approached her and licked her face. “We go. Save Puppies.” He explained. She whined in response and yipped at him, wagging her tail. "We come back."

Sheppard looked at his group. “Come on, Joe. Bob, good dog. Let's take your basket and get it home.” He looked back at Lord Tactell. “Send us word if you still are interested in the arrangement. We'd, well Joe, would be happy to help.

Tactell nodded and waved to them. "Safe journey and may your new blessings thrive. I will call on the Anthosians when the time is right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppies arrive in Atlantis and everyone gets excited. Old friends make up.

As soon as they got back to Atlantis, Carson and Ronan headed straight back to the clinic carrying their precious cargo. John and Rodney made their way up to the Command area of advise Mr. Woolsey of the new dependents in their city. 

Jack met them as they traveled. “What's happened?” He demanded. 

“How did you know?” Rodney answered. “We just got back?”

“Atlantis is upset about something.” the older man answered. “Not mad. Just unsettled.”

“We have more puppies.” John answered. “They were given to us but they're very tiny.”

“I'll let Faith know.” the older man peeled off in another direction. “And Tey'la.”

“Tell Tey'la they need milk. She might know what they need.”

“Yes. Milk. Where?”

“Clinic. Carson's got them.”

Jack nodded and headed towards the family deck. 

 

As soon as they reached the clinic with the puppies, Carson immediately set up a heating pad to warm the tiny babies. He also sent a nurse to the dining area to see what kind of milk was available. 

Rolling the pups over, the doctor took what vitals he could. “They're very lethargic, too cold for comfort, get me some sugar water for now.” He directed. The doctor felt Atlantis' concern in the back of his mind too.

Soon the noise of dog feet arrived in the clinic as Faith and Joy arrived. The two females jumped up on the bed and looked with astonishment at the tiny little beings. “True! Puppies! Tiny puppies.” Faith immediately lay on her side for Carson to press them up against her. They instinctively tried to suckle at her warm belly but she could only lick them sadly. “No food.” she looked at her daughter. “Get Boss. He know what to do.”

The Boss, or Dr. O'Connell, was the geneticist who created the pack of talking dogs through his experimentation with his own pet terriers. He had been absent from the clinic for several weeks in a fit of pique. The Atlantean Council had forbade him from continuing his experiments on the now highly intelligent dogs. The council considered the canines sentient beings and so not legally his servants any more but free citizens of the city. O'Connell had withdrawn from the pack much to everyone's sorrow. But, at Faith's request, Joy turned and galloped to his quarters.

Tey'la arrived on scene next. “Dr. Beckett,” she handed him a bottle of light yellow liquid. “This is the milk of the tavash, a thing John called a goat. It is richer than most, perhaps it will do.”

Carson took it and handed it off to the nurse that had accompanied Tey'la. “Warm it to 101 degrees and bring me an oral syringe.”

Ronan, had been standing in the corner with Bob and Joe. He knew he was unable to help but couldn't remove himself from the scene. He was the first to see the old man in his motorized wheel chair. Stepping up to the 'Boss' he explained what had happened. “Bob wanted these puppies, so we brought them here.”

O'Connell looked thoughtful. “So they are native pups?” At Ronon's nod he frowned. “I never dealt with pure native dogs before, but Joy says they are small like my dogs are. Do you have milk for them?”

“Tey'la brought some milk from a small animal her people keep. They warmed it and,” he looked over the crowd around the bed “they are sucking it.”

The old man nodded and moved his chair closer. “Carson.”

The doctor looked up from where he was encouraging a tiny pup to take milk from the syringe. “Dr. O'Connell! Thank you for coming.”

The onlookers broke rank to allow the elder scientist to get close enough to see. “Not too much at first," he warned "you can always increase the milk next time.”

“Aye, you're right. At least we got them warm now.”

The old man reached out and the doctor handed him one of the tiny puppies. “About a week old, these will be trouble to raise and very delicate.”

Faith raised her head from the pup that Tey'la had put beside her. “All pups trouble.” She licked her daughter Joy's muzzle. “but worth it.”

“Yes, my girl. Worth it. So you have another litter to raise already.” He handed the tiny baby to Carson who returned her to the nest.

“I teach Joy. She help.”

The younger female lay down beside her mother. “I help.”

Another group had arrived. Woolsey, Shepherd, McKay and Little Jack entered quietly and curiously. The older male dog had a quick sniff and lick with his sons and crossed to the bed. He whined and Faith whined back. He jumped up on the bed and looked at the pups. “Pups different.” he commented. “Smell different.”

“All pups different.” his mate returned.

“Not ours.” Jack said warningly.

“They mine now.” She replied.

“Then, they ours now.” he looked at his son Bob, also an adopted son from different parents. “Ours and the Pack's.” He then raised his head to greet O'Connell. “Boss help?”

“Of course, Jack my boy.” the old man smiled at the dog's request. “I won't miss it for the world.” O'Connell glanced at Carson.. 

The physician nodded. “It would be appreciated. The last pet I had was a wee turtle.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later....

Three weeks later, Little Jack and Jack O'Neill were relaxing comfortably on a low couch in the Dog Apartment. The two males were watching a DVD of the old science fiction show of Battlestar Galactica. Little Jack was offering commentary on the flying skills of Apollo and Starbuck by barking out 'faster, faster', 'dive', or even 'too slow' as a ship blew up. O'Neill had to agree. The pilots weren't the best. He stayed busy pitching popcorn to the four adolescent pups: Truth, Honor, George and Fred. 

Next to Dog Jack the two little brown and white girls, now called Dolly and Daisy for no apparent reason, were sleeping soundly. They were doing well and weighed only slightly below norm for pack pups. Jack and Faith, in a break with tradition, had named them for previous pack members without waiting for the Boss to declare them safe. O'Connell had not really been happy with it, but had wisely not complained.

The doorbell chimed. Little Jack barked and the door slid open. Professor O'Connell wheeled in carefully checking the floor in front of him for tiny canines. “Hello, all. How is it this morning?”

“Good, good.” the Papa dog answered his old friend. “Little pups sleep. Big pups catch.”

“I see that.” the elderly man smiled at the family. “I brought the results from yesterday's tests on all the pups from Carson. Everyone is well within normal range in size and alertness. And,” he continued slyly. “No one is pregnant.”

Little Jack looked at the old human with a doggy smile. “Good. No need pups now.”

“Yeah,” Big Jack commented with a grin. “I'd say you have a full house here.”

O'Connell had to chuckle at his comment. “I can agree now since Bob and Joe decided that these two little ones are good enough for the pack. I am frankly amazed that the dogs made their own decision for this.”

“Not hard.” Jack commented. “Good pups. And Bob be good boy too.”

“Yes, he was. The new quarters helped but you all showed restraint with the females in estrus. And the puppies took up a lot of attention from the pack. Of course, they won't talk and may not be as intelligent.” The old man said a bit harshly.

“Maybe. Bob sire no talk, he smart.” Jack responded to his old Boss. “We talk for them. Joe say other world dogs smart too.” he shrugged. “Okay. No worries.” He quoted an O'Neillism.

“Yeah. I though that you were against having such a small pack.” the General commented as he sat up straighter and flipped more of the snack food towards the four adolescents who jumped and wrestled for the treats.

The professor looked at him unhappily. “I never brought the outsiders into the pack, only their children.”

"You wanted to breed back to an Earth dog." O'Neill reminded him. "Is that so different?"

"That semen from a known bloodline would have complimented my program." the old man replied stiffly. "Not caused genetic drift."

"We've found that the Ancients and then the Goauld spread people and animals from Earth across two galaxies." Jack spoke quietly. "Daniel believes that we, and these so called alien dogs that they found all sprung from the same source." He shrugged. "They are very similiar."

O'Connell frowned. "Sounds like those two archaeologists I had heard of back in the sixties, Melborne and Clair something or other. The did a paper on genetic similarities around earth. Pyramids and such things."

Jack looked at him and shook his head but didn't comment on the two people O'Connell had named. “John and Rodney both said that the little lady dog that has her eye on Joe was really smart too. She couldn't talk, but she sure got her point across.” He paused and looked at little Jack. “Who was the first to really talk anyway?”

“Me.” Jack announced proudly “First.”

O'Connell relaxed at O'Neill's change of subject and nodded. “Yes, you were the first to talk in language form.” He looked at over at the General. “Jack's mother, and Faith's grandsire said words, but not sentences like these dogs do.”

“Pups talk.” Jack said proudly. “See. Truth, speak.” He commanded his daughter.

The little black and white female pup responded. “Good dog.” Quickly the other three youngsters followed her lead announcing in chorus their own names and opinions.

“Well of course, Truth would talk.” Jack reached out and rubbed her head. “She hangs around with Daniel so much it was inevitable.”

“Dan'el smart! Talk good!” She defended her friend.

“That is the Truth, Truth. He does do that.”

The older man laughed out loud. “Yes, yes. You are all good, smart dogs.” He looked around. “Where are the adults? In their room.”

“The four big dogs, are out running with the officers of Atlantis.” Jack shook his head. “We, Jack and I, are the babysitters until Faith and Joy come back. Or is it Bob and Joe this morning?” 

Jack shook his head and nuzzled the little pups. “Don't know. I stay. Good pups.”

As if on cue, a chorus of barks from the hall activated the door. John, Joe, Ronon, Bob, Carson, Joy, Faith, Evan and Daniel trooped in. The dogs led the way to the food area and activated the automatic waterers. The humans grabbed bottles from the cooler. Coming back into the living area they sat and sprawled around the room catching their breaths.

O'Connell looked at the red faced, sweating humans and the panting dogs. “I didn't realize you all ran every day.”

“Ronon and I do but only when we're in the city.” John replied leaning against the couch. “these other guys are getting prepared for their pals to start coming out with us.”

Daniel grinned as little Truth jumped on his lap and licked his face. “We'll back off the speed and distance when they start but its good to be in shape anyway.” 

Evan also had a lapful of puppy with Fred. "Yep, we're gonna have us some fun, aren't we boy?" 

The tuxedo colored male rolled over on his back and waved his legs as 'his' human rubbed his tummy. "Some fun!"

Carson seemed to be in the worst condition. Faith looked at him unhappily from where she lay next to him. “You sick?” She worried.

“No, darlin'. Just not up to these soldier's standards. But never you worry. I'll be fit to take you on soon enough.”

“Maybe we walk with little ones.” Joy suggested.

Honor cuddled up next to him also. "Tey'la, me take him."

“No, I'll be fine.” He assured the girl dogs.

John smiled at his friend as he got to his feet. “We're planning on a hunt next week General.” John asked slyly. “Do you want to come?” 

“No, I think Jack and I will stay and keep the kids company. Which of the pack is going?”

Sheppard looked around at the runners. “These four at least and us of course. Daniel's welcome too if he wants to come.”

“Aye, Jack isn't ready yet.” Carson put in referring to the older dog. “His ribs are healing a bit slower than I like. If he can't run with us, he can't go.”

Faith smiled up confidently at the Doctor and Sheppard. “I lead pack.”

Little Jack sighed. “Faith lead. She hunt good.”

John got to his feet and stretched. “C'mon guys. The command staff can't be sitting around here all day. Rodney's the only one on duty besides Woolsey. Let's go rescue the city.”

The rest of the men all got to their feet except for Jack. He remained on the couch as they left, O'Connell following Carson. The older dogs broke off into their own groups, the male pups sprawled on the floor in front of the couch and the girls left for their room. Faith and Joy each carried one of the baby pups gently in their mouths. Truth and Honor decided to go with their mom and sisters for a nap without male interruption. As they entered the door closed behind them.

O'Neill reactivated the big screen 'TV' and they all settled back critiquing the Cyclons and Star Warriors. He looked over at his buddy, Little Jack and smiled. The small dog had drifted off into a nap knowing his boys would be taking care of business as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series such as it is. But, don't be surprised if they show up now and again.


End file.
